New world
by RaInBoWsNlOvE
Summary: The children of Riverdale have some to Auradon? What will happen as they spend their days living there? (In this story Jason is still alive and Polly is not pregnant)


**Hey guys! I'm back with another story but this one is very different. I have this idea for a while now and I'm just getting myself to start. This is a crossover of CW's Riverdale, and Disney's Descendants 2. In this version, Jason Blossom is still alive and Polly Cooper is not pregnant. I hope you guys enjoy!**

POOF!

"Come on guys, I don't want to miss the ceremony," Veronica said as she stepped carefully through the portal.

Betty, Jughead, Archie, Cheryl, Jason, Polly, and many more people stepped in behind them. As they stepped through, they looked so mesmerized but the beauty of the palace.

"Hi there! I'm Mal, and I will be showing you guys to your seats and telling you guys about Auradon," Mal said as she gave a bright smile. She was wearing a black crop top with purple camouflage joggers and black flats. Her hair was down with her bangs in her eyes while her green eyes glistening in the light that poured through the window of the palace. They were in the royal auditorium that many of big events happen, but today was just them.

Chuck, know as a playboy football player, stepped up to Mal and stroked the back of her hand with his thumb. He gave her a soft smile and winked to test the waters. Mal pulled her hand away slowly as she laughed at him.

"I have a boyfriend," Mal said as she looked at him.

"I'm so sorry he can be a dickhead sometimes," Veronica said as she pulled Chuck by his arm so he wasn't in Mals personal space anymore.

Then they took turns introducing them self's, one by one. First was Veronica, she had wavy raven hair and knew how to dress. Next was Betty, she wore her hair in a ponytail and wore a pink sweater with khakis. After her was a boy with a leather Jacket on that said 'South Side Serpents'. He was wearing a crown beanie and black jeans. He looked very layed back, and Mal thought this could be the one person that might be normal in this whole group. Next was a boy with red hair, he wore a varsity jacket that had the name Archie on it. He was actually quite handsome to Mal, but she had Ben, and she was happy with him. Another girl stood next to Betty, she had long blond hair and wore a short dress that hugged her curves. She said her name was Polly. There were only who people left, other than dickhead Chuck, there stood a girl and a boy with red hair. There eyes suspect but they were both very... I just can't find the word. Her name was Cheryl, she had bombshell curls and she wore a short skirt that turned Mal on a bit. Next to her was another boy with a varsity jacket on, it said Jason. As Mal stepped towards him, he looked at her, mesmerized but her beauty. She shook his hand and she walked back the the front of everyone.

She then took them to a room in the palace, it was smaller than the bigger room they were in, but it was still very pretty. There were seats with everyone's names on it. They all took their seats and looked as Mal sat in her folded chair that was in front of them all. She gave a bright smile and told them some more about Auradon. When she finished, she got up and flipped a switch on the wall, the lights dimmed, and these monitors slowly came out of the floor as Mal said something else.

"There is such thing as magic, ya know." Mals eyes glowed as Cheryl caught her eye.

Cheryl bit her lip and got up from her seat, walking over to were Mal was standing.

"Is there any chance that you can show me were the bathroom is?" Cheryl said in a sweet voice.

"Oh of course, it's just the fifth door down on the left with you pass the big sign," Mal said with a smile.

Damit, Cheryl though. I need to get her to come with me.

"Do you mind showing me, I can be really clumsy and wander into other places," Cheryl said with a fake smile.

They both walked out of the room and down to where Mal said the bathrooms were.

"Here you are," Mal said nicely.

Cheryl just stood there, in front of the door, thinking of her next move. Before she could do anything, Cheryl grabbed Mal by her hands and dragged her into the bath room. As the door shut, Cheryl locked it.

"Wha, what are you doing?" Mal said in a panicked tone. Cheryl's eyes darkened she she stepped closer to Mal.

"You though I was going to let you out that easy did you?" Cheryl said, right in Mal's face.

 **DUN DUN DUNNNNN! What's gunna happen next?**

 **Tell me if you guys like this story because I'm really feeling it! As always if you want me to keep it going, give me some reviews for a green light to continue.**

 **~M**


End file.
